El Dorado Lounge
El Dorado Lounge is a bar in Ryan Amusements. It is here that the player will find and adopt their first Little Sister. History After riding Journey to the Surface or touring the Hall of the Future, visitors to Ryan Amusements could relax with a drink served up by employees like Thoroughgood Hudson at the El Dorado Lounge. Decorated in a shell motif, the El Dorado consists of a large bar surrounded by five cozy booths. At the northern end of the lounge, patrons could dance before a stage while live entertainment serenaded them. Two elegant statues surrounded by a small reflecting pool adorn the room. Thanks to the park being sealed off during the New Years Eve riots, the lounge was allowed to slowly decay in peace over the years rather than be torn about by looting Splicers. Even after the park was eventually reopened by Lamb, the lounge remained relatively untouched. ''BioShock 2'' Subject Delta is sidetracked in Ryan Amusements on his journey to find Eleanor Lamb, and Augustus Sinclair becomes his guide. He suggests Delta head to the El Dorado Lounge. As he enters through the main door, he finds himself in the Dorado's waiting area. The place is a morbid sight with what appears to be bodies wrapped up in carpets and sheets lying on the benches and Rapture Family propaganda scattered about. By the time Delta arrives in the Dorado proper, the once resplendent lounge has become tarnished. The leather in the seats has cracked, several of the lights have burnt out, and there is a gaping hole in the floorboards in front of the bar. Delta is in need of ADAM, and the Little Sister prancing around the stage is the key, but her Big Daddy stands in the way. While this may be one of the most difficult Big Daddy fights in the game, due to the player's lack of weapons and health, there is ammo scattered throughout the lounge and a disabled Security Bot at the entrance to aid in the fight. Mark Meltzer's audio diary "Child" and Guardian is located in a suitcase in the VIP booth. A Health Station and a Circus of Values are located behind the bar. Strategy *For a little extra fire power, begin to hack the vending machine or the Health Station in the back, fail the hack so that the Security Bots come, and use the Bot Shutdown Panel in the front as soon as they arrive. Now you can have two bots assist you when fighting the Big Daddy. *You can use the reflecting pool or the hole in front of the bar to shock the Big Daddy during battle. *There are two red exploding barrels in the lounge, which can be thrown with Telekinesis at the Big Daddy. New Disoveries New Gene Tonics *Drill Power - In the hallway leading to the Lounge, on the trolley from Eleanor. Audio Diaries #Eleanor Lamb - Eat Dog - In the hallway leading to the Lounge, on the trolley from Eleanor. #Mark Meltzer - "Child" and Guardian - In the VIP booth, in an open suitcase. Gallery RestaurantProps.jpg|''Renders of the bar's unique furniture'' 2012-10-29 00074.jpg|''A state of disrepair.'' Amusements El-Dorado04.png|''A view of the booths in the lounge.'' Amusements El-Dorado01.jpg|''The El Dorado's stage.'' Amusements El-Dorado03.png|''A view towards the lounge's dilapidated bar.'' Amusements El-Dorado05.jpg|''The ornate decor of the El Dorado.'' 2012-11-20 00026.jpg|''The VIP booth.'' de:El Dorado Lounge it:Salone El Dorado Category:Ryan Amusements Category:Rapture Businesses